The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system. In particular, it relates to an in-situ battery monitoring system.
Aircraft batteries are typically designed to have large capacities, with the more advanced chemistries based on Lithium-ion that enable higher energy densities with even higher charge/discharge characteristics than existing battery types, such as Nickel-metal-hydride or Nickel-Cadmium. This more reactive chemistry can lead to electrolyte instabilities, especially at elevated temperatures. The battery state of charge (SOC) is usually determined by the battery cell voltage (CV) and battery cell temperature, and may not completely reveal the current battery health and relative stability of the battery cells. The objective of the present disclosure is to use reflectometry to measure the relative in-situ radio frequency (RF) impedance behavior of the cathode-anode assemblies within the battery cells, in conjunction with temperature, CV, and SOC assessments to obtain a more complete, integrated-over time assessment of battery health. The goal is to identify the risk of a battery cell failure or short.